


Quidditch Was a Safe Topic

by LunaIrenePond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: I will add tags as I go, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: Anthony saw that the conversation was going south and leaned around Draco, “Harry, I heard Ginny was going back to Quidditch, are you two still talking?”“Yeah, we ended our marriage on good terms. I’m proud of her she’s getting back to what she loves.”“That’s good,” Anthony smiled.“You should make her come coach the Gryffindors, they’re going to need it, to beat Slytherin this year,” Draco smirked.Anthony and Professor Flitwick sighed, Quidditch was a safe topic.~Honestly, who has stayed happy about the Cursed Child? I have taken a stab at writing a version where they're professors and Ginny and Harry have divorced and Harry might actually get some character development. The rating will probably increase and I swear to god I'll actually finish it....





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad you’re going to be there right?” Albus asked Harry as they stood on Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express loomed in the background.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there behind the hat, it will be okay.”

“But James says that I’m going to be in Slytherin.”

“You might,” James smirked.

“James,” Harry glared at him.

“Fine, I’m going to go find Louis,” James huffed wondering down the platform.

“Dad, what if I am sorted into Slytherin?”

Harry kneeled down to talk to Albus where no one else would be able to hear. “If it matters to you that much then the sorting hat will take your opinion into account.”

“It will?”

“It did for me,” Harry nodded. “And besides, there are some amazing professors at Hogwarts, you’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, and your father’s there too,” Ginny laughed at them. “You’ll be fine, Albus.”

“Okay,” Albus said not at all looking convinced. “Dad, can you go with me on the train?”

Harry chuckled, “No I have to get there ahead the train. I’m sorry son, McGonagall wants us to have a staff meeting before you all get there.” Harry said making a face.

“Okay.”

James came running up to them.

“James,” Harry said. “Take care of your brother.”

James nodded grabbing Albus’s hand. “Come on we’re going to miss the train.”

The two of them ran off, onto the train.

“You’ll look after them, right?” Ginny said as the platform slowly emptied of the parents who had just sent their kids off to school.

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good.”

“Dad,” Lily spoke up. “Are we going to see you on Christmas?”

“Yes, your mom and I just have to figure out what house were going to go to for Christmas and where we’re going to go to for New Year’s,” Harry reassured her. “I have to go to work love.”

“Okay,” Lily said giving him a really big hug.

“Bye love,”

“Bye Dad,”

Harry handed Lily back to Ginny, “I’ll write to you about Christmas.”

Ginny nodded, “Make sure you look after Albus.”

“I will,” Harry nodded before apparating to the gate of Hogwarts.

Even after apparating all over the place during the Second Wizarding War, it still took him a while to get his bearings. There were a few other professors who had immediately apparated to Hogwarts from sending their kids off on the train. Harry caught Draco’s eyes and gave him a quick nod of recognition before walking up the pathway to the front door of the castle.

McGonagall’s staff meeting before the students got there centered around house coordination, again. It seemed like every year McGonagall had to make the staff bond. “Alright, I want you all to pair off with people that were in a different house than you.”

The professors shuffled off around the Great Hall pairing up here and there. Most of them were taking this as a chance to catch up with their friends and meeting the new members of staff. Muggle Studies seems to be having a high turnover rate since the Battle of Hogwarts. Currently they had hired a bright eyed twenty something from a school in America. Harry made a mental note to look into the history of that position this year and see what he could do about it. Harry didn’t see that everyone had paired up with each other until Draco walked up beside him. “I guess it’s just you and me Potter.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Harry followed Draco to sit down where the Slytherin house was going to sit later that night.

“So, how’s your happy little family?” Draco asked, Harry could have sworn that Draco was holding back a sneer as he said that.

Harry chuckled darkly. “Well, Ginny and I got a divorce this summer. She’s focusing on her Quidditch, she’s currently only getting better and better.”

“And you?” Draco asked looking a bit interested. The Daily Prophet had been making conjectures, but nobody put much thought into what they said now a day.

“I’m trying to be there for my kids. She’s pointed out that I have some problems still from my Hogwarts days. There was some serious damage done to all of us and marrying someone I dated when I was a teenager probably wasn’t the smartest thing for me to do.”

“Yeah, you’re a bit of an idiot.”

Harry didn’t give that a response. “How is your family? Ron mentioned you having a son.” 

“You still talk to that loser?”

“That’s not the topic at hand.”

“But come on, you still talk to him?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Didn’t he like abandon you when you guys were on the run?”

“Yeah, but he came back.”

“Sure, and what good did that do you?”

“Draco, drop it. It happened years ago.”

They continued to argue until McGonagall glares at them.

Later that night McGonagall sat the head of houses together at the professor’s table at the dinner, which meant that Harry and Draco were sitting right next to each other for the whole of the sorting. McGonagall had also threatened them within an inch of their lives that if they even so much as thought about not clapping for every single student that was sorted, regardless of house, she would personally murder them. Which was how with Albus was up for being sorted and was sorted into Slytherin the two of them shared looks of shock before, after Harry was kicked by Professor Flitwick and Draco by Anthony Rickett, the Hufflepuff head of house, they both ended up slowly clapping. 

The rest of the sorting and the dinner went by as if most of the people there were in a sense of shock, which they mostly were. “I mean you did name him after Snape,” was the first thing that Draco said to him once they actually started eating.

“He did seem to be friends with your son.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco started getting worked up.

Anthony saw that the conversation was going south and leaned around Draco, “Harry, I heard Ginny was going back to Quidditch, are you two still talking?”

“Yeah, we ended our marriage on good terms. I’m proud of her she’s getting back to what she loves.”

“That’s good,” Anthony smiled. 

“You should make her come coach the Gryffindors, they’re going to need it, to beat Slytherin this year.” Draco smirked.

Anthony and Professor Flitwick sighed, Quidditch was a safe topic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, it's more of the thing that no one asked for *throws glitter and runs away*

The first night was always a mess. The first years were always ridiculously homesick and kept the prefects and head boy and girl up all night and usually, by extension, the head of houses.

Harry was working through his emails when there was a knock on his door, the last professor of muggle studies had really made it their thing to try and bring Hogwarts into the technological era. The Wizarding World slowly had gotten used to the idea that the Muggle World might have a little to offer in the way of communication at the very least. Harry walked through his apartment that was in the teacher’s wing of the castle pulling on a sweater as he went--he had been pleasantly surprised when he found out how the professors always managed to be within walking distance of the students whenever they did something at strange hours. He opened his door to a disgruntled Draco who was accompanied by the Head Girl. 

“What happened?” Harry asked grabbing a pair of shoes and praying that it wasn’t one of his sons.

“Your son,” Draco sighed.

“Which one?”

“The Gryffindor, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“Fair,” Harry sighed following the two of them. “What did he do?”

“He’s snuck into the Slytherin common room and picked a fight with your son and for some unknown reason my son has also gotten in on the fight,” Draco said shaking his head. 

The three of them walked the rest of the way in a silence that was only intermittent with Draco and Harry complaining about their respective sons. 

Even if Harry hadn’t snuck into the Slytherin House several times through his years at Hogwarts, the screaming that came from the dungeon could have lead a deaf person to it.

“I just wanted to play a little prank!” Harry heard the screaming of his oldest son and started running for the common room, Draco and the Head Girl were behind him.

“Why?” Harry heard Albus yell as he rounded the corner and saw James being held back by a few other Gryffindors and Albus being held back by the Head Boy.

“It’s not a permanent jinx!” Harry and Draco both caught sight of Scorpius curled up in the corner and light shade of purple.

“Then change it back!” shouted Albus.

“Boys!” shouted Harry while Draco was yelling at Harry to do something.

“Make me,” James said with a smirk. 

With that Albus managed to slip free of the Head Boy’s grasp and dash towards James. Harry petrified both of them where they were, on the ground, Albus trying to tear James’s hair out. Draco joined him standing over the two boys after removing the purple jinx from his son. They each took a boy and pulled them off each other before unpetrifying them. 

“A hundred points from Gryffindor,” Harry said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

James looked at him in disbelief, “What, dad it was just a joke.”

“Maybe you thought so, but it was in very poor taste.”

“But dad,”

“Get out,”

“What?” James couldn’t wipe the look of shock off of his face. 

“I’m escorting you to the Gryffindor common room and if you cause anymore problems for anyone in this castle for the rest of the night Gryffindor will be even further in the negatives when classes start in the morning.” Harry grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the Slytherin common room. “What did you do?”

“I just snuck into the common room and turned Malfoy purple, I didn’t think it would turn into such a big deal. He was sitting with Al, they were looking at some book or something laughing. I can’t believe he’s actually in Slytherin.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Slytherin.”

“You say that, but every chance you get your nagging Professor Malfoy. Most of them were Death Eaters for Christ’s sake.”

“James, just shut up and go to bed,” Harry said turning away from him and walking back down the staircase that had lead them to the Fat Lady’s portrait.

James scoffed, “See you in class tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now beta-ed by Gingi98726 who is the best

Everyone knew by the end of breakfast why Gryffindor already had negative house points and it was all that Harry’s students were talking about. “Starting on Monday we will be working on beginning level dueling charms--such as disarming spells and shields. Older students will be coming in to help you guys out so that everyone will be able to work on improving their skills.” Harry said as he sat on his desk at the front of the room reading from the syllabus that he had written out while the chalk wrote what he was reading on the blackboard behind him.

“Professor?” A Hufflepuff tried to get his attention.

Harry looked up.

“Can you explain something to me? Why wouldn’t you let your son turn Voldemort’s son purple?”

“Vanessa, that’s a vulgar and boldface lie,” Harry said taking his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“But it’s true.” 

“Five points from Hufflepuff.”

There was an outburst from half of the students. 

“If you all don’t settle down I will take more points from each and every one of you.”

The room fell silent. 

“Thank you, now, how many of you all have had actual dueling background?”

***

Draco chuckled when he saw what the house points balance was at dinner. “I’d say the boy who lived is getting hungry with power. What did the Hufflepuffs do to you?”

“You remember those Potter Stinks badges?”

“Yeah wasn’t that the Slytherins?”

“According to Greg ‘I’m taking revenge on all of the Hufflepuffs who wore them back in our fourth year’.”

“Why does that boy know so much about Hogwarts? He could give Granger a run for her money.”

“Yeah,” Harry said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. “I didn’t know that they called your son that.”

“Yeah, the fucking Daily Prophet came up with that when Astoria died. Her family is cursed and they swore that it was because Scorpius is her and Voldemort’s son,” Draco said with a face.

“I’m so sorry, the Daily Prophet is the fucking worst.” 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but leave the profanity for the Hog’s Head,” McGonagall said from two seats over. 

“But Minerva,” they both whined. 

“You two are adults.”

“Are they?” Anthony said walking over.


End file.
